The present disclosure relates to substrate inspection apparatuses, and in particular, to a substrate inspection apparatus configured to detect defects on substrates.
There is an ever increasing demand for high density semiconductor devices. As such, this demand leads to semiconductor devices with reduced sized patterns on the semiconductor devices, and an increased complexity of structure of the semiconductor devices. Accordingly, it may be useful to develop technologies that are capable of detecting defects in semiconductor devices. The defect-detection technologies may make it possible to improve reliability of a semiconductor device and as such increase the process yield of its fabrication process. An optical inspection technology is an example of one of the defect-detection technologies.